


Branded

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bill Weasley - Freeform, Bill Weasley Imagine, Billweasleyimagine, F/M, Harry Potter Imagine, HarryPotter - Freeform, Imagines, billweasleyimagines, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Bill Weasley x ReaderWord Count: 1,470Warning: Gets steamy
Kudos: 21





	Branded

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley.” You greeted as you were pulled in for a hug.

“Y/N, please.” Mrs. Weasley started. “Call me Molly.” She nodded.

“Okay, Molly.” You spoke, her first name feeling weird coming from your lips.

Ushering you in, you were surprised to see the eldest Weasley sitting at the table. Sometime had passed since, you had last seen each other. Bill was always busy with the ministry, if he wasn’t in Egypt.

You had always harbored feelings for Bill, it started when you both attended Hogwarts.

Butterflies erupted in your stomach, at the sight of him. He looked the same, except he had wolf scratches going down a side of his face. The marks didn’t deter your feelings for him. 

“Y/N!” Remus exclaimed, bringing the rooms attention to you.

You were the last to arrive to the meeting that day.

Giggling you smiled widely at your best friend. “Hi, Remus.”

Rushing to his feet, he pulled you in for a bone crushing hug, lifting you off of the ground twirling you around slightly. 

The sound of your giggles filled the air. 

“I missed you too, Remus.”

“Let the poor girl go before you crush her to death.” Sirius’s voice came from behind him. His voice taunted Remus.

“It’s good to see you again, Y/N.” Sirius, spoke pulling you in for a tight hug, mirroring the same excitement as Remus.

Chuckling, you pulled Remus in for a group hug between the two of you. “I’ve missed you both.” You giggled.

Letting you go, you quickly took your seat between Remus and Sirius at the table. Glancing at Bill, he had a tinted color along his cheeks, as he attempted to look anywhere but at you. Taking the chance, you slid your foot against his gently, bringing his attention to you as you sat in front of him.

Snape was quick to join the table. “It’s good to see you again, Miss Y/L/N.” 

“You as well professor.” You replied, as he quickly wrapped an arm around your shoulder, giving you a quick hug, catching you by surprise.

As the meeting ended, everyone stood around in the living room.

“Y/N, this is my nephew Harry Potter.” Sirius introduced.

Smiling widely, you extended your hand out. “It’s nice to meet you. Your uncle, has talked so much about you.”

“All good things I hope.” 

“Nothing but.”

“This is my friend Hermione. Hermione, this is Y/N.”

Hermione caught you by surprise, as she let out a small gasp before, she hurled her body into yours. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. You’re…You’re my idol.”

Heat began rising in your cheeks at her statement. “You’re too kind.”

As you talked with Harry and Hermione, your eyes wandered towards Bill, who was watching you intently, while he leaned against the door frame. Once he realized you were watching him, he tried to play if off as if he was watching everyone in the room.

Molly had invited everyone, to stay for dinner. Almost everyone had obliged, except for Snape, he had said he needed to get back to Hogwarts for some official business he needed to attend to. 

“So, Y/N.” Fred began. “It’s like a million degrees outside.” He observed. “Why are you wearing a sweater?”

Silence fell upon the table, as you felt all eyes land on you, once his question left his lips.

“I…I uh.” The sudden question, made you feel uncomfortable. Glancing around you, looked at Hermione, who was now burdened with the same scar.

Lifting your hands to your face, you groaned. It was secret you hadn’t told any of your friends. 

“It…It was a secret I hoped to take to my grave.” You whispered, fidgeting with your hands in your lap. 

It was Bill’s turn to nudge your foot with his, as he watched you from across the table.

Sighing, you stood up. Turning around, your back was facing everyone at the table, as you shrugged off your sweater. Glancing down at your scar, you quickly hid it behind your sweater, as you turned around.

“The only reason why…Why I’m showing you.” Your voice barely above a whisper. “Is because I’m no longer the only one who carries it.”

Sighing, you slowly removed your sweater before you held up your arm. 

Carved into your forearm was the slur many often used for your kind. 

‘Mudblood.’

There was a few gasps that was enticed from the group. You didn’t dare making eye contact with anyone, as you continued to stare at the ground.

“I hadn’t intended on telling anyone about it.” You spoke, as your voice broke off. “This is the reason, I’m always wearing long sleeves.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Remus questioned in disbelief as he gently tugged you closer to the table, allowing both him and Sirius a better look at the scar. 

“I’m embarrassed, Remus.” You rushed. “I’ve been branded by something that will always define me.” You sighed, shaking your head.

For the rest of the night, you kept your sweater off. It had felt good to get your secret off of your chest, to people you trusted.

Hermione later showed you her scar from the same person that gave you yours. It had made you both feel better, that you weren’t the only ones branded.

Sitting on the couch, in front of the fire, you tucked your legs underneath you as you watched the fire.

“May I join you?” A husky voice questioned. 

Not bothering to look up, you nodded your head. Once the mysterious person sat beside you, you were caught by surprise, to see that it was Bill.

“Can…Can I see it?” He asked, as his voice was barely above a whisper.

Ice began coursing through your veins. Nobody had, asked to see your scar before, but nobody had known about it either. Hesitantly, you uncovered your arm, and extended it for Bill to see.

Much to your surprise, he wrapped his large hand around your forearm, bringing it to his lips. Gently, he placed his lips to each letter that was scarred into your skin forever.

Your eyes fluttered shut, at the feeling of his soft lips connecting with your skin. The sensation was over just as soon as it had started. Frowning, you opened your eyes, to see Bill gawking at you with admiration. 

Realizing the close proximity, you both leaned in until your lips lightly brushed against each other. The kiss was short and sweet. Pulling away, Bill looked at you with a shocked expression. 

“I’m…I’m sorry.” He rushed out. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Furrowing your eyebrows together, you frowned. He had only seen you as a little sister, since you were always around his family and got along with his siblings so well.

Standing up, you began to leave the room, until a large hand wrapped around your wrist preventing you from exiting. Quickly, you were tugged back in front of the couch, in front of Bill.

“To hell with it.” Bill muttered, sitting on the edge of the couch, bringing both of his hands to your jaw, pulling you in to him.

Your lips meeting once again, moving in sync, you slightly moved to stand between his legs. Even sitting, Bill was almost taller than you. One of your hands knotted into his long hair, while the other gripped the color of his button up shirt. Your motions caused a low groan from the man in front of you. 

Before you thought about it, you were straddling his lap, knees digging into the cushion on either side of Bill. He took your bottom lip between his teeth, pulling back slightly, enticing a gasp from you.

Smirking into the kiss, Bills tongue ran along your bottom lip, before licking every inch of your mouth. It was Bill’s turn to act without thinking. He was now hovering above you, as your back collided with the couch cushions. Kissing your jaw, he began biting and sucking his way along your neck and collar bone, leaving a trail of bruises in his wake. He quickly gripped the hem of your blouse, before tossing it over the couch allowing him, better access to you.

Sighing, you arched your back as Bill continued his actions towards the valley between your breasts. Rapidly, you begun unbuttoning his shirt, before letting out a frustrated huff, that his shirt wasn’t off fast enough.

Chuckling Bill quickly rid of his shirt, before returning to your lips. Nipping at your lip, you ground your hips against his.

Bill let out a moan at your sudden actions.

“I’m telling you, Ron.” Ginny’s voice rang through the stairwell as she began descending down the stairs. “Mom’s going to kill us.”

Glancing at Bill with widened eyes, he quickly grabbed his wand waving it, before you both were back in your shirts.


End file.
